Can you be my friend?
by Hikaruu Dark
Summary: Renji thought Shuuhei would love him once he promised. But when lies and truths show themselves... can Kira make it better?


Renji walked through the halls of the sixth division rooms.

This was heaven to him. Ever since the day before, the seireitei had been a place of bliss. He had finally confessed his feelings to Shuuhei, who he knew would never shun him... seeing as how they were best friends.

...but he had never expected to be accepted... the way he excepted Shuuhei.

Anyway, Shuuhei was his boyfriend now and it was their first official day together.

He only needed Byakuya to relieve him of duty for the day.

Almost running, Renji sped down the hall to the final door that made the difference between work and battle... or love and passion.

...oh what a difference that door made...

Renji unlocked the door, a grin on his face, ready to meet his taicho.

What he saw... tore him apart.

Byakuya lay shirtless in bed, pinning down an equally as bare Shuuhei.  
The two had obviously been kissing for sometime. That fact was made obvious by how bruised Shuuhei's lip looked. Renji could tell that had he come a moment sooner, he would have seen much more than just this.

"T...Taicho"  
The red head looked over to Shuuhei as tears filled his eyes.  
"Sh...Shuuhei"  
He tried his hardest not to cry, but this pain was something new to him. It was hard enough when he learned that Rukia loved Ichigo. It was another thing entirely when he had been told that he was loved and longed for by someone who would only show the same affections to another.  
This... was hearbreak.  
"You liar!"

Renji fled from the room, wiping his eyes.

Shuuhei bolted out of the bed, going after the other man.  
"Renji!"

Had there been a devil in their existance, not even he would be able to catch Renji's feet. He was running so hard and so fast that Shuuhei had to resort to running along the rooftops.

"Renji!" He called out. "Renji, please! Stop!"

"No! I"  
Renji turned the corner sharply.  
"...I don't want to know!"

Shuuhei sighed.  
"Renji..." He muttered.

The two ran up and down the seireitei for almost an hour until Renji found Kira.

They had carried the chase by the third division quarters.

Kira was quietly leaving the building when Renji ran up to him.

"Kira! GO BACK INSIDE!" Renji shouted.

The blond paused.  
"What?" He asked.  
He was simply gone to check on something when he felt Renji shove him back inside and close the door.  
"Renji! What the hell is this about?!"

Renji turned around to his friend, eyes riviting with tears.  
"Shuuhei... Shuuei... and Taicho...they... they"  
He fell, bawling to the floor.

"Oi! Oi! Renji... shhh..." Kira said softly. "It's alright...shhh"  
He bent down and gave the man's back a rub.

"No... it... it isn't. They betrayed me."

Kira stared.  
"What? Who betrayed you?" He asked, worriedly.  
Ever since the conflict of Gin and Aizen... he had never had too good a taking to the word betrayl.

Renji threw his arms around Kira's shoulders.  
"Shuuhei and Taicho... they... slept... together..." He whispered.  
He closed his eyes.

Kira's widened.  
"Oh God Renji..." He held his friend.  
This was a different worry.  
No less intense... if anything, more.  
This was horrid... this was...

...heartbreak...

Renji continued to sob.  
"He told me he loved me Kira... he told me... and I believed him..." He wiped his face. "I know it's my fault for listening to that... but I couldn't help it."

Kira couldn't stand to see his friend this way.

They had been through so much together.

Renji... Kira... Shuuhei... and Momo...

Why did this happen?  
Shuuhei... did you lose your mind?

It plagued Kira to hear this conflict.  
To hear Shuuhei outside, banging the door.  
But most of all... to see Renji cry.

There was just something about Renji that made Kira want to never leave his side... something that drove him absolutely mad.  
What was it about Renji that made Kira fall...

'No. Not that... not... in love...' Kira thought.

This feeling of warmth when he was near. And chilling death when he was away. Kira could feel his very own mind shatter at the thought that Renji would only cry for Shuuhei.  
It was a terrible feeling... sickening... hurtful... it was...

...heartbreak...

"Renji..." Kira whispered.

The red head looked up, pulling himself away from his tears.  
"K-Kira?"

He hushed as warm lips pressed against his.

"I hate to see you cry Renji... please... dry your eyes... I... will always...

...love you..."

Renji awoke in the dead of night, huddled up against Kira in bed.  
"Ki...Kira?" He whispered.

The blond snored lightly, still holding Renji around the waist.

The red head smiled.  
"I love you too" He whispered, getting back under the covers. 


End file.
